Lucky Lightsky
lightsky.jpg Lucira Kaye Lightsky Daughter of Hyperion _________________________________________________________________ Full of luster, Lucira Kaye, otherwise known by the name, Lucky, is a girl who stands strong even if poverty and the difficulties of a demititan life weighs her down. A bright sun that shines down even in her darkest hour, Lucky is a girl who successfully drove away a terrible past, alights in the present, and looks forward to the future. Courageous, agile, and ambitous, Lucky rises in the west to fulfill her missions she long awaited for. History Lucky was born surrounded in luxury, in the beautiful city of New York, January 1, 1998. Her mother, Crimson Lightsky, was a famous figure in the eyes of the world. Unfortunately, shortly after her daughter's birth, Crimson died in a plane crash going to Europe, for a business trip. Lucky was left in inheritance of her mother's rich possessions, and was under the care of her grandparents. When she was five, a terrible fire devoured the mansion, her home, and killed her grandparents. An uncle was called from his soliditary home in Long Island, where he was to take care of Lucy and handle her inherited properties. The uncle, greedy as a ruthless fox, agreed to this contract immediately, but the second the lawyer left, shoved Lucky in the arms of a poor family, and enjoyed the riches to himself. Lucky survived three years of poverty. She has excellent intelligence for a girl uneducated. She was attacked by a fury and received severe damage. She was found half-dead by the creek in the forest of Camp Half-blood. According to the dryads, she "just appeared out of the blue", hardly breathing. She was healed of her injuries almost immediately, and was claimed by Hyperion shortly after. Josh McLean, her half-brother, introduced her to her new home and to the world of the Greek gods, demigods, and creatures of all sorts. In the wide, protected fields of the camp, she waited patiently for her quests to come in time. Physical Appearances "Beautiful, yet so terrible." That's what her foster family always say to her. Lucky has the poise of a warrior: tall, with a solemn face and a well-built body. She has golden-blonde hair that blended perfectly in the sunlight, long and curly, with short bangs covering her forehead. Her skin is quite palish, with light touches of brown and rose. Her eyes are a bright blue hue, oblong-shaped. Her sense of style is fairly casual and comfortable, and she has a liking for sneakers and boots. She is very unlike her half-brother, Josh McLean, except for the golden hair. When she founded Guardians of Fire, she sported a new look. Her hair is now straight, and she has a mark symbolizing her as a leader. The mark is jet black arcing around her left eye, starting above her eyebrow to her cheek. Lucky thought the mark is cool. She is supposed to be wearing a medallion too, suggested by someone, but she refuses to. She only wears the medallion during special occasions Personality There is a strange connection with Lucky and the sun, as Lucky's personality and mood is always matched by the sun itself. When the sun's rays are harsh, always to find Lucky in a serious mood, focused, serene. Her harsh side is also unlocked: the warrior fury, her boiling temper, a rebellious mark and her dark sarcasm. When the sunbeams are light opens the cheerful, brighter side of Lucky: her funny humour, her friendly streak, her optimism, her good values, and her graceful motions. Although, like the sun and its ultraviolet rays, her personality is not easy to be seen and recognized. Powers and Abilities #She has ADHD, that unleashes her battle reflexes and impulsivity and keeps her alive in battles. #She is skilled in archery, sword-fighting and knife-fighting. She is also trained in hand-to-hand combat. #She can will light to appear or disappear. #She can unleash walls of force. #One of her very rare powers is that she can cause blindness when she radiates too much aura #She can heal herself when light touches her skin. Not instantly, but...oh never mind. #She is immune to heat and can set herself on fire at will, or sometimes when her temper's flare too high. #She can conjure huge flames. #She can incinerate, um, little things. #She absorbs explosives and fire #She can summon the Mist to cover the Greek world from the mortal world. #She can bend light to change her appearance #The sunlight is her shield. It protects her when needed. But when it's nighttime, she has to fend for herself. #Her eyes can concentrate super-hot lasers that can slice through carbon nanotube. #She can unleash arcs of light energy. #When she is greatly weakened, she can draw strength from any light source, but the regenerating takes much faster under the sun. 'Author's Note: I'm going to kill them with tomatoes, watermelons and coconuts. I swear. ' Etymology Lucira - An improvised name from the Latin name of Lucia, meaning "light" which is a coincidence as her father is Hyperion, titan of light. Kaye - Kaye means "happy" or "happiness". It is orginally a boy's name, but the name fit rather well for a girl. This name is also fits the common personality of Lucky, as she always is seen with a smile. Lightsky - Obviously, her last name's two words (light and sky) that clashed into each other. The name probably means "light the sky". Lucky - Her nickname forever. Lucky means lucky, or filled with good luck and good spirits. Fatal Flaw Her fatal flaw is that she is always improvising. She feels life is boring and takes dangerous risks to make her missions and quests more exciting and interesting. She is hard to pull back or to be convinced not to. Her fatal flaw often opened doors to trouble and actually can make things very complicated. Fears She has Hydrophobia, or fear of the water. The water is also her weakness due to fire being her source of power. Also, she is Claustrophobic and Cheimatophobic (afraid of the cold). Guardians of Fire She founded the group along with her brother Josh and some of her close friends. She was the leader of the group she called Guardians of Fire. The "fire" from the name is another word for Hope and Olympus. Lucky built the base with some help from her members and a mysterious sponsor. She was in charge of insuing missions along with the other leaders. She is also responsible for any problems and troubles in the group and the discipline. Category:Storm Legends Category:Children of Hyperion Category:Storm wolf01